Catch a Falling Star
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: Sequel to Falling Star. TJ and Spinelli have been dating all over summer and now it's their last year in high school. They use to time to help others in the school but after school, TJ and Spinelli are in trouble. Who is there to help them? Also, can you catch a falling star and if you do, will it grant your which?
1. Chapter 1: School Starts

Hey there guys! This IS the sequel to Falling Star. Like the first one, it is based on my favourite anime so it's not exactly all my idea though it's not exactly copying it as it has stories I made up all in it. I'd like to thank my supporters from the last story and hope you like this one just as much. Especially Yoyo :) I look forward to your review every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_~"TJ...TJ...TJ!"  
__My eyes fluttered open. "M-Mom?"  
She smiled softly at me and placed her warm yet petit hand on my cheek. "Hi sweetie. Your dad and I are going to the shop. Want anything?"  
I yawned and mumbled. "Chocolate, cola, that new comic book..."  
"And a speed boat, a new house and pretty much the whole world." Mom joked.  
"Why not?" I smiled, closing my eyes  
"Oh TJ," Mom sighed. "Right, I'll see what I can do. Don't be in bed ALL day, I'd like to come home to see you outside."  
"Whatever." I rolled over. "What time is it?"  
"Nine."  
"Few more hours."  
My mom sighed again before kissing my forehead. "Right love you."  
I cringed. Why does she ALWAYS have to say that. "Mom, really?"  
"What? Is it now a crime for a mother to love her son?"  
"No but it's a crime to say it out loud."  
Mom laughed. "See ya in a few minutes."  
_

_A quick flash of my mom's mangled body came into mind.~_

"TJ...TJ...TJ!"  
My eyes widened to great Spinelli's big brown eyes.  
"Spinelli?" I questioned getting up and looked around. I was in my room in Spinelli's house. I now lived with her and her family.  
"Are you okay? I heard you screaming and you're drenched in sweat."  
She wrapped her arms round me. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Yeah, just a bad dream."  
"Well if that's the case you better hurry up and take a quick shower." She joked. I looked away from her unsure and worried. What was that? Memories? What? Why? "Hey," Spinelli clasped her hands on my cheeks and twirled my face back to hers. "I love you."  
I reached in and touched her soft, warm lips with mine. She tried to pull away. "No," I mumbled, still attached to her. "Don't go."  
"School...TJ...school." She moaned pushing me away and now lip free. "Shower. Now."  
"School is a crime to all creative minded people!"  
"TJ, you're NOT creative! You're lazy! See ya in a few minutes."  
Now that...was weird.

...

Summer had now ended. School now started. Spinelli and I started going out on the last day before summer which means we had the whole summer to improve our relationship, not that it needed improving. It was a little more awkward than expected. Holding hands was a little weird for both of us and that first kiss when our hormones was on fire and we were alone was much more easier than the kisses that came after, especially in public.  
Telling her parents we were dating was incredibly tough.  
Now, our next obstacle was school. During the summer, the Ashley's all went to their big beach house. Gretchen went out with her parents on holiday as this was the first summer they spent together since them being kidnapped. Vince, as usual, didn't go anywhere and had no one else to be there for him. Usually Chad, his older brother, would come and visit him during the summer holidays but he cancelled which, though didn't show, hurt Vince deep. I woke up and would spent some time with Spinelli before going over to visit him. He knew Spinelli and I were going out.  
Mikey and Sarah also knew we were going out and we went on double dates. Gus also knew but spent his days visiting Teresa in hospital, who for some reason, wouldn't wake up.

"WHAT!" Ashley A screamed seeing us holding hands while walking into school. "When the fuck did you two start going out!?"  
"Oh!" Gretchen hugged us both. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Yeah...cheers." I tried to push out of it. Spinelli laughed.  
"Thanks...I guess." She also tried to push out. I guess we were only comfortable being close to each other.

...

The first day of school went well. Got some stares and now we're the hottest gossip for the school but we don't care. That shit usually only lasts a year.

"Hey!" Bob came into my room.  
"What you want?" I moaned on the bed. Why can he NEVER leave me alone?  
"I need your help."  
"What with?" I sat up right on my bed as he sat on the bed.  
"Baseball."  
"Baseball?"  
"Baseball."  
"Okay...uh...what about it?"  
"The other town's baseball team will be coming over to play us a game."  
"And...this has to do with me...how?"  
"Every year since I was fifteen, we've lost."  
"Wow, you lost for half a millennium?" I joked.  
Bob gave me a hard glare. "Watch it teenager. I need you to put a team together for me. Think you can do that? I don't want to lose again!"  
I leaned back on my bed and pretended to think. "Hm...how about...no!"  
Bob grabbed me and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?"  
"Calm it Mario wannabe." I pushed away from him. "Fine, how many players is needed?"  
"Around seven." Bob let me go.  
"Okay...so...Vince, you, Ashley A and Q, Gretchen, Gus and me! Then Sarah, Mikey, Flo, Spinelli, Vince's brother's Chad is in this weekend so he can sit on side too incase we need them."  
"Wow..." Bob nearly dropped. "You didn't even take ten seconds to think!"

...

Just as I predicted, they all said yes. If they didn't, I blackmailed them all, simples!

That next weekend, it was the baseball game and on came the neighbouring team.  
"Hey Bob!" They called over. "Watch you don't break you're back! A man your age shouldn't be playing with young people like that!"  
"WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A MAN THIS AGE CAN DO! I'LL GRAB YOU, TARE YOU AND EVENTUALLY EAT...!" Flo ran over and covered his mouth.  
"Blood pressure dear! Remember what the doctor said. Now, calm...There we go!"  
"Right...well...LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!"

The game started! We were pitching first while the other team batted first. WHACK! The batter hit the ball.  
"ASHLEY'S!" I yelled at the two as the ball headed their way.  
"You catch it!" Ashley A pushed Ashley Q.  
"No you! I'll ruin my nails!"  
"RUIN your nails? I'll BREAK my nails if I catch it!"  
The two began to push each other on the field. I couldn't believe my eyes. By the time the ball reached them, they were pulling at eachother by the hair, bitch slapping and now they were dragging each other to the ground.  
"ASHELY'S!" I yelled when the looked up at me, the ball just hit the ground. "GET THE FUCK UP!"

They weren't the only ones. When the ball came to Gretchen, she jumped left to right.  
"Okay, science can figure this out. From what I can deduce is that it's gonna land right...here!" She jumped to the right and held her arm up. When the ball landed, it was to the left and on the ground. Gretchen looked up at our angry faces.  
"Um...anomalous result?" She shrugged unsure.  
I facepalmed. My God...it can't possibly get worse than this.

I jinxed myself. When it was our turn to bat, we all did good. Vince, Bob and I got a few swings in. We swapped Gretchen and the Ashley's with Chad, Mikey and Sarah. They all got a few hits in there too. Next was Gus. I didn't have any doubt that he would fail...until he hit it so weak it would have been something Gretchen could have done if she could even manage to hit the ball.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry...I've always wanted to know what it feels like to hit like a normal person."  
"Oh really and how did that work out?" I sarcastically said.  
"Not so great. Normal people are so pathetic." He walked away.  
I began to try to rip my hair out of my head. I wasn't the only one. Bob didn't take all this faffing about too well either.  
"YOU CALL THIS A TEAM! THIS IS A BLOODY CIRCUS!"  
"SHUT-UP OLD MAN!" I yelled back.

From then on, we began to take the lead. After Gus stopped mucking about, we got an early lead. When we were half way in, we took a break and each team went to their sides.  
"I didn't think we were going to make it but we're doing good team." Bob patted me on the back. "Good job."  
"Cheers. Gus, don't pull anymore crap and maybe we'd be able to win this thing."  
"I only pulled that once okay."  
"Still. If you think you should do something, just don't do it."  
Gus rolled his eyes but nodded.  
"Well done TJ." Spinelli smiled getting up and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Thanks Spin."  
"You're doing so well. I think this year we've gotta good chance of winning."  
"It's only half though!"  
"Hey," Spinelli pretended to get angry. "If you seen us any other year, we wouldn't have any points."  
"Wow! That's actually...kind of impressive."  
"You're telling me." Spinelli went on the tips of her toes and leaned in close just as I leaned in but before our lips could touch, it was time to start the second half.

Things were going amazingly. Vince, Chad and Gus were giving us great hits and runs. Mikey, Bob and I on the other hand gave good hits but we weren't the best at running because of Mikey's weight, Bob's age and my leg. Sarah on the other hand was a decent runner but her hits were a little weak. I don't mean to be sexist but it is because she's a girl and science proved guys are a lot stronger than girls. Mind you, I wouldn't like to be up against a female wrestler...I'd NEVER survive. At least our team had a girl on it. The other team was all guys.  
Things seemed to be going well. We were winning by just one ahead. On the side, Flo was practicing swinging a bat.

"Is this good?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that seems about right." Spinelli supported her. "Oh look mom! Dad's up!"  
"What? Really?" Flo turned around so fast that the bat in her hand slipped. The bat itself went twirling in Bob's direction giving him a huge whack on the leg.

"AAAHHH!" Bob yelped before falling to the ground, hands on shine.  
"Jesus Christ!" I yelled running over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?"  
"Mario, you were never okay but I'm asking are you okay for this time and day?"  
"BOB!" Flo came running over. "I'm so sorry."  
"You did this?" Bob mumbled, not really surprised at all.  
"Oh Bob!" Flo threw her arms over Bob. "Come on." She grabbed him and helped up. Then Flo and I together helped Bob over to the side benches.  
"You gonna be okay?" I asked him.  
"I'm fine. We're winning anyway so everything's good. Who's replacing me?"  
We all looked up to see who was batting next and to our shock, it was Spinelli.  
"WE'RE DOOMED!" Bob cried.  
"HEY!" I yelled at him. "She may be sick and frail, but she's stronger than we all think..." Even after saying this, I still wasn't sure.  
"Hey!" Spinelli yelled out. "I haven't been behind the bat since elementary!"

Spinelli gave a decent attempt to playing baseball and she wasn't half bad but she wasn't the best. Because of this, the other team seemed to catch up. When we got a point, they did too. It was neck and neck.  
It was now my turn. It was the last time before time was out. I planted my feet in the ground and wiped the sweat off my brow before holding my breath. I close my eyes and I heard the pitcher leaning back and with all his force, throw the baseball so hard at me. Just as it reached the point, I opened my eyes.

...

"I'm so proud of you TJ!" Bob cheered that night on the sofa, celebrating with a bottle of whisky.  
"I can't believe it!" Spinelli had her arms around me and didn't want to let go. "My TJ...scores a RBI!"  
"Oh, so he's YOUR TJ then?" Vince joked before getting a pillow chucked at his face.  
"I can't believe we won!" Bob cheered.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it! But if you did catch a star and it could make a wish, what would you wish for?

* * *

Here we go guys. The sequel to my last story, Falling Star. Thank-you for all the supporters who helped me through the first story, I hope you can like this one just as much too.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for Answers

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. Last 2 weekends ago, my big sister had me fly my very first time on my own to see her and spend the weekend with her. It was amazing. When I got there, it was late and we just watched TV. Then the next day, we went into the city and shopped and she was kind (and rich) enough to pay for everything. Then that night, we went ice-skating outside and got pizza hut before finally going to the cinema to see the new Hunger Games. Hunger Games fans who haven't seen it yet...IT WAS BLOODY AMAZING :O ! The next day, we just stayed in our pyjamas but then took a shower and sat down and watched The A-Team, took "selfies" for the LOLZ (still can't believe selfie is in the dictionary) and brushed each others hair like true girly sisters (bonding experience xD). It was fun. Then the whole week I missed class for rehearsals of the play but today unfortunately was breaking point where the teacher shouted at me for squinting my eyes when bright lights was suddenly blasted into my eyes.

Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was doing the school play and then suffering from depression because I gave out presents to my old friends. It was stupid I know but you wouldn't get it unless it's happened to you. So I gave them it. Two of the three took it, said thank-you and then abvoided further eye contact while the other one pushed it back into my face. Then afterwards there was test, Tests, TESTS and mocks and much much more! Well, after the 2 busy weeks you think I'd be able to relax? WRONG! Science module I have to revise for!

We, *sigh* here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2.

**_Not TJ's POV_**

"So Vince," Chad smiled placing the Chinese takeaway on the small table in the middle of the room. "That was some baseball game wasn't it."  
"Sure was and WE WON!" Vince cheered.  
Chad laughed. "I never knew TJ and Spinelli got together."  
"Yeah...they did." Vince brought out their food out of the bag while Chad tried to find something to eat it with and what to set it on.  
"When did they they start going out?"  
"Around the end of last term."  
"Wow, how far have they gone?"  
"I don't know."  
"Are there signs of any troubles?"  
"Again. I don't know."  
"Do you think they done it yet?"  
"Probably not but then again, I don't know."  
"I think they'll get married one day. What do you think?"  
Without any warning, Vince threw the Chinese off the table. "Why do you ask me all these stupid question!? Why can't you just sit down so we can eat and SHUT-UP!"  
Chad stared at his younger brother with his draw dropped to the ground. He watched in complete and utter shock as Vince sighed and cleaned up the mess the Chinese has created.

...

_**TJ's POV**_

I walked out of school with Spinelli arm in arm.  
"So what should we do now?" I pulled Spinelli left as she laughed and then pushed Spinelli right till the point she was in stitches.  
"I think we better run before the teachers catch up with us!" We both laughed.  
"Then why are you hanging around for? LET'S GO!" I dragged Spinelli with me.

Obviously, me being me, I got bored in school and has somehow caused a little trouble for the school. Before we could get caught though, Spinelli and I had to make a run for it.

"If my parents find out about this, you're screwed!"  
"I'M SCREWED!? You helped!"  
"So? They'll say you're a bad influence." Spinelli laughed.  
Even I laughed. "Come on. If you didn't leave in elementary, this would be us right now." The fact were clear.  
"I know. But I didn't and now I'm a good girl."

We continued to run, hand in hand now, till we were out of the school grounds. After our little fun, we ended up in the park. We both sat down on the bench, Spinelli with her head on my shoulder and our fingers entwined with each others.  
"Wow. Who would have thought all this mushy stuff was so...nice." Spinelli sighed.  
"I can't believe I'm even doing this without feeling awkward. This is your fault."  
"I blame you too." Spinelli laughed. "Hey, is that Chad?"  
I followed to where Spinelli was staring over at. She was right. Over came Vince's older geek and yet sporty brother.  
"Hey, what's up Chad?" I smiled at him.  
"Yo dude, can I talk to you? Just for a sec?"  
"Sure, what about?"  
"Vince."

We all decided to have this conversation in a cafe, just for privacy or something like that.  
"What is it? You're paying right?" I asked before Spinelli hit me.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever..."  
"TJ! Stop that. It's okay Chad. You don't have to pay for anything." Spinelli smiled.  
"Yeah so anyway..."  
"What?! I don't have any money! I didn't plan on doing this!" I argued back.  
"Guys..."  
"TJ, it's rude though. Just...don't order anything then!"  
"So Vince..."  
"Not order anything? Spinelli, look around! We're in a cafe! Of course we got to order or they'll ask us to leave!"  
"Oh shut-up..."  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT-UP!" Chad interrupted. Yelling loudly, the customers and staff all stared over at the table. After they had all turned away mining their own business, Chad began to tell him what was on his mind. "Have any of you noticed that something is bothering Vince or is it just me?"  
Spinelli and I looked at each other and shook their head.  
"Nothing seems odd to me." I tried to think of any strange activity Vince got himself into recently.  
"Well yesterday, we were talking and he took an absolute fit with me! He threw the chinese we bought that night at the wall!"  
"Wow!" Spinelli was speechless. "Looks like the clown of the group has problems."  
"Please TJ." Chad begged. "Could you talk to him and find out what's wrong?"  
Spinelli and Chad both peered at me expecting me to do something. But what could I do that Chad couldn't do?  
"I guess I could talk to him...?" I was unsure if that would even work. It did seem odd and shocking for Vince to just suddenly throw chinese at a wall because for one, HE LOVED CHINESE for two, it wasn't him.

...

Later that night, I went over to visit Vince in his apartment. It had been sometime since I'd last visit him. When I walked in, Cheryl jumped. It was odd as she was use to me coming in. She said it was mostly because she hadn't seen me in a while and didn't expect me to come over. She was sitting in the lounge with her cat that she always kept by her side. It always got Spinelli cooing over it like a baby. Its fur with ruffled and stripped like a tiger and had the biggest glowing green eyes I ever did see. The obvious name for this type of cat is Tiger but Cheryl had a different name for it...  
"Do you want some milk Drew?" She stroked her fat cat as it lay by her side. "I'll go get you some milk."  
"You know, you really shouldn't over feed the fat fur ball."  
"Drew's not fat! She's pregnant."  
I stared at the cat laying on its side, breathing heavily. "Pregnant huh? Wait, it's a girl?"  
"Yeah! Duh?"  
"But it's called Drew. Isn't Drew short for Andrew?"  
"Your point?"  
"I thought Andrew was a boys name!"  
"It is but Drew can be a girls name too and even if it was only a boys name, I'd still call the cat Drew."  
I was so confused. "Why? Why not Mittens, Tiger, Fluffy, Fur Ball, Whisk-"  
"It's MY choice TJ! Shut-up! Aren't you here to see Vince?"  
I nodded shamefully and walked off up the steps to Vince's apartment, staring at the cat purr and flick her tail in the air as I walked on.

I walked on in to Vince's apartment. I always do this so when he turned round at me completely shocked, confused me.  
"TJ? Why are you here?" He asked looking through a porno on his bed that he failed to hide in time.  
"Am I not allowed to say hello?" I walked over to the fridge, grabbing a can of coke. "So, what's up with you?"  
"Not much." Vince being very hostile answered.  
"You okay man?"  
"Fine."  
There was a large awkward silence which Vince filled the time looking through his porno. I did nothing but sip my coke trying to think what to say.  
"I'm finally gonna come out and say it." I set my coke down. "What happened last night?"  
"What do you _mean _what happened last night?" Vince slammed the magazine shut and stared at me with beady eyes.  
"Chad came to see me today. Said you went mental and threw Chinese at the wall!"  
"And so what if I did?!"  
"Vince I-"  
"I don't see how it's any of YOUR concern so just get out!"  
"Vince-"  
"GET OUT!"  
"FINE!" I yelled standing up. "I'm going!"

...

"Clearly something's bothering him!" Spinelli said that morning in school after I told her last night.  
"I know there is but he's not gonna tell me anytime soon anyway."  
"Hey guys!" Smiled Mikey as he and Sarah walked into class.  
"Hey Mikey." I greeted with a smile.  
"Hey, what's wrong with Vince?"  
"What do you mean, 'What's wrong with Vince'"? I asked utterly confused.  
"He's asking every single girl out."  
"HE'S WHAT!?" Spinelli yelped in shock.

It was true. Vince, for some reason, had been asking girls out. Ashley A, Q and even B, Gretchen and others! Unfortunately for him, they all said no. I tried to talk to him about it, but every time I approached him or he saw me coming, he'd some how escape me. I really did not get it. What was wrong with Vince?

As soon as Ashley B refused to go out with him in the middle of the corridor, Vince suddenly began kick bags, chairs, bins...just about anything. He even lifted things up and threw them.

"VINCE?!" I yelled in utter confusion. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
Vince said nothing but stormed off. Tearing down posters and reminder notes on the way.

...

It has been a week since the incident at school. I needed to talk to Chad but I never got a moment alone with him and plus, today was his last day. I was too late.

Picking up some ingredients for Flo was how I spent my Saturday. Reading the list into myself, I happened to bump into someone.  
"Oh, sorry there. Need help?" I asked bending down quickly so help pick up the guys shopping.  
"Hey, no worries. Thanks man." He looked up and smiled. "TJ?"  
"Chad? I thought you were gone now!"  
"I decided to extend my stay. Something's wrong with Vince and I'm not leaving till I know my little brother is okay."  
"Still no better then?"  
"No, it's worse! He doesn't come home till after twelve at night and America is no place to be wondering about at eleven never mind past midnight."  
"We need to do something about this!" I demanded.

We just couldn't let Vince go on like this!

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it! But if you did catch a star and it could make a wish, what would you wish for?

* * *

Haha! Cheers for the reviews!

This story IS based on an anime called Clannad and the main character is called Nagisa, (hence my pen name.) But incase anyone starts a war with me over it, my version is different to the anime. It's my own take of the story.

~ChibiNagisaSakura xxx


End file.
